disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Amz96/Sweet 16 Part 1
Chapter 1 '' ''Jack practicing in Dojo on the dummy ! '' ''Rockeul and Mia walk in ! '' ''Kim’s POV '' ''So Im 16 today ! and sweet ! I cant wait to get my presents when i get home ! Its ment to be Special so ! i wonder what i’m getting ! '' ''Rockeul’s POV '' Finally ! Im in America the place iv alway’s dreamed of going ! except Paris I really Wanna go there ! anyways Im surprising Kim, Im only in seaoford today and thought I might pay her a visit ! Kim’s my cousin, were like Best friends We tell each other EVERY thing ! we talk all night and all day ! '' Rockeul - Hi um is Kim her Jack - Yeah she’s just getting changed ! Um who are you Rockeul - Oh i’m Rocky and this is my little sister Mia ! Jack - Oh hi ! ''Jack yells out to Kim '' Jack - KIM !!! theres people here for you ! Rocky and Mia Jack - so this is Mia Rocky - Yeah, What do you say Mia , Mia - hi .. in a quiet voice '' Jack - Aw. how are you today. In a sad voice Mia - Good Rocky - So nice place you've got here and what wrong ? Jack - I had a sister name Mia , but she Rocky - Oh I’m so... Jack - Its ok ! And this is'nt mine im a student ! Rocky - So your a student ! (''Rocky thinking to here self ! WoW he's HOT ! If he's a Student (biting down on here Lip ) '' Kim - ROCKY !!!!! Rocky - KIM !!! ''Rocky and Kim run up at and hug each other ! '' ''Kim’s POV ''OMG My cousin Rocky’s in town ! I cant wait to tell her every thing ! My relationship with Jack, the Tournaments ! we have A lot to catch up on I wonder why she hasn’t being on Skype ? '' Rocky - Mia come say hello , ! this is Mia She’s 5 Kim - Hi Mia , I remember here ! Rocky - this is our cousin Kmi, you know the one I Always talk to on skype ? Mia - Yeah, Hi Kim - i’ve missed you so much, Why haven’t you being on skype ? Rocky - Im in america for a month with mum, dad, Mia and Chase Kim - Really !!! Rocky - Yeah, and i’ve Just come to say , Whispering in to Mia’s Ear are you ready“ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KIMM..... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ........ Kim - You remembered ! Rocky - Of course, you’ve being telling me about it for the past month Kim - Oh right ! Rocky - Soo sweet 16 kissed anyone yet ! ''Pointing over at Jack !! Rocky smirking at Kim ! '' Kim - so Ho long are you here for ? Rocky - Just today and tonight I leave to DC tomorrow ! Kim - so your finely traveling America ? Rocky - Yeah Im so excited :P Anyways ! since it’s your birthday did you wanna go out ?? my treat ! Kim - are you sure ? I mean dinner for you, me, and Jack , If thats alright ? Rocky - Yeah Jack can , And Kim i’m 17 So I think I can afford a dinner ! Anyways , Mum, Dad, Chase and Mia + you family ! so it wont be a bg deal we will just sist at another table ! o about the Sweet 16 thing ? come one you tell me every thing Kim - Yes !! ''Rocky and Mia Walking out leaving Mia behind not realizing ! '' Rocky - OMG Shut up ! When come where do you sit down to eat and you can tell me ALLLLL about it ! Jack - Ha Ok yeah you girls just ... ''Rudy walks out of his office '' Rudy - What was all that screaming it sounded like two hienighers fighting ! Jack - Oh Kim’s cousins are in town, she’s probably going mis miss practice ! ------- To be continued ! Category:Blog posts